


The Warmth

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex didn't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth

## The Warmth

by Silve

<http://www.darkfictionzone.de>

* * *

It was wrong. Just so... wrong! Clark stopped pacing and slumped back into his chair. His glance fell upon the pale figure lying in the clean sheets of the hospital bed. Pressing his eyelids together until it hurt, he took a sharp breath. Still the same picture when he opened his eyes. Still the same friendly coloured hospital room. The same bed with the white sheets and... Lex. Pale, his eyes closed, not moving at all; almost as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't. He just lay there... and it was just wrong. Lex shouldn't be this... vulnerable. Clark swallowed hard and threaded his fingers through his hair in an erratic movement. It's been too long. He should have been awake by now, the doctor had said. A serious concussion, yes, but he should have regained consciousness. But Lex was still sleeping. His head on the pillow, his arms lying limply beside his body. An exhausted expression on his calm face, shadows under his eyes. The doctor couldn't explain it, but just kept telling him Lex was going to be okay and Clark should go home to get some rest. But Clark didn't want to rest. He couldn't leave him like this. All his fault. Vacantly he reached for the limp slender hand on the sheets. 

"Lex..." 

* * *

Dark. He was surrounded by a comfortable darkness. Everything was soft and formless and shady. There was a kind of pain somewhere far away, but the constant throbbing was more lulling than anything else. It felt like being wrapped in cotton, save... peaceful. Distant sounds... voices... far away. He was drifting... drifting away... listening to the rushing sound that absorbed his surroundings. 

"Lex..." 

A voice... a familiar voice leaked into his mind. Almost a whisper, but he was strangely aware of it. The warmth of a light touch penetrating the haze around his body. The rush seemed to be gentle when the touch was getting more real and substantial. He began to sense a comfortable presence next to him. So warm... 

* * *

Clarks fingers ran lightly over the icy skin of Lex's hand. Touching him was comforting somehow, but it made him even more aware of the situation. Lex, who was always full of energy, who filled the room with his presence the moment he entered, who saved his face even with a gun pointed at his temple, lay motionless next to him. Clark had always avoided thinking about Lex getting seriously hurt; the simple idea had made his stomach turn. He had always imagined himself being able to save him, to protect him. It had worked, Lex had survived many life-threatening situations mostly unharmed....until now. 

Clark felt something tighten in his chest and closed his eyes. If he hadn't been distracted for a moment... He thought about it over and over again. The situation had not even seemed that serious. Lex had seemed quite cool while struggling with the man pointing a gun at his head, as usual. Then a beat on the back of Lex's head with a gun... like the incedent with Earl back then. Clark could remember every detail, the pained expression on Lex's face, eyes rolling back and falling shut, Lex tumbling forward and finally crashing to the floor. Clark swallowed. He had kneeled beside Lex trying to wake him up, but he had failed. Clark had shaken him, yelled at him, but Lex had lain limply in his arms and Clark had been scared, desperate... he still was. 

Trembling he took Lex's hand in his and covered it with the palm of his other hand. The older man's fingers were so cold. What... What if they stayed this way? What if Lex never woke up? What if he _died_? Clark felt his eyes water and had to suppress a sob. No... that couldn't happen! Lex had to wake up! What was the use of superpowers if he wasn't even able to protect the ones he cared for. _Loved_. 

"Lex..." Barely audible. "Lex... wake up... _please_...!" His voice cracked as tears started streaming down his face. 

* * *

Even more warmth radiating from the touch, spreading over his skin. His hand being held, gentle fingertips stroking his wrist, the sound of breathing so close. Clearly audible through the now quieter rush. The throbbing pain didn't seam so far away anymore, but pounding in the back of his head. It felt heavy and Lex half wanted to drift away again, but there was that soothing touch and this voice he knew so well whispering his name and sounding so... desperate. 

The dampness on the back of his hand, warm ragged breath against his skin, low muttering of his name between soft sobs finally cleared some of the haze in his mind... _Clark_. 

Clark was crying. 

Soft muffled sounds. "Lex... wake up... I--I need you..." An urge to touch him, to comfort him, but there was the throbbing again, stronger than before, so better only listen and feel. The even breathing told him Clark was asleep. 

Lex let himself drift away smiling. 

* * *

Clark stirred when the grey light of early morning crept into the room. He felt a light touch on his neck, fingers combing carefully through his thick hair. Still half asleep he nuzzled into the touch and sighed as soft fingertips slid over his temple. Slowly he lifted his eyelids. Clark had to blink a few times to become aware of his surroundings. Once the blur had cleared he spotted half closed blue eyes lazily watching him through the eyelashes. For a moment Clark was petrified and his brain was empty. A faint smile appeared on the pale face in front of him and the hand came to rest on his cheek. 

"Good morning, Clark." 

The sound of Lex's low voice broke the spell. "God... Lex... I...," he breathed and struggled to an upright position, which forced Lex to withdraw his hand. Clark immediately started to miss it. His thoughts seemed to race. Lex. Was. Awake. He wasn't going to die. He wouldn't lose him. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay! He wanted to laugh until falling of the chair or cry tears of joy, hug Lex a very long time... or simply lean over and kiss him, but Clark only managed to stare and stammer. "Wow... I thought... I mean... You're... you're awake!!" Lex's lips formed a slow smile. "Yeah... seems like." Faint, hoarse voice, but a slightly amused expression in his eyes. "Good to see you!" The smile widened and Clark felt himself blushing a little. He took a deep breath. "How... how is your head? Are you feeling alright?" Lex's smile twisted. "Pretty much like a balloon." Clark winced. "Oh... I'm sorry. Is it bad?" The older man chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "Well, I don't look like a balloon, do I?" Clark smiled, hardly able to resist the urge to touch Lex's face. "No... you don't... but a doctor should see you!" Oh, he should have thought about that right away! Clark jumped up. "I'll... get a nurse or someone... they'd want to know you're awake!" He turned and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back!" 

"Clark?" 

He glanced over his shoulder seeing Lex smiling at him. "Yeah?" 

"I need you, too, you know?." 


End file.
